oh my Olympian
by KAnders4198
Summary: The characters from oh. my. god come to the states. They run into the Percy Jackson characters. They have to go get some demigods and descendents. What will happen when they meet?
1. We take a trip

**Hey, this is my first crossover. I'm going to put some Lost Hero characters in it, so watch out. Hope you like it. I'm going to try to finish it. You have my word on it. This is starting off as Phoebe's POV. Hope you like.**

Oh. My. Olympian.

Chapter 1- We take a trip

Phoebe's pov

At Serfopoula

I'm sitting in my first class at school. Next to my wonderful boyfriend, Griffin, and my two best friends, Nicole and Troy. The announcements come on I hear my step-dad, Damian, starts to talk. I don't listen to it, but today there was a special announcement. He talked about little things no one cared about. I started to listen when he started his announcement with Level thirteen kids.

"Level thirteen kids, it's that time of year again. The level thirteen trip is to Manhattan, New York. Get your permission forms sign by a staff member. Get it signed by this Friday the last day of school. Your powers won't work on it, so don't try. Have a great day." Then he is off.

"We probably have to be in groups. Let's be together." I suggested. I didn't think it was a bad idea.

"I like it. Do you guys agree?" My wonderful boyfriend suggested. Everyone agreed. Yes, we are going to be a group.

"I heard last year they went to Paris. Stella came back with all the latest styles or trends as she put it. She rubbed it in my face that she had new clothes and I didn't care. I still don't. Maybe we can see Cesca. I think that is where her college is." That would be awesome. I haven't seen her since summer.

Right after school I run home to get it the permission form signed by Damian. I put my best Stella act on. Damian almost always gives in to what Stella wants. I'm going to try.

"Damian, can you sign this?" I asked in my best Stella voice. Stella when she was home she always got what she wanted with that voice, so I tried it.

"Ok you can go. Your powers have improved since last year. I'll let you go." Damian signed the sheet.

The next morning at school I talked with my group we all got permission to go. We would be leaving on Saturday. "This is going to be awesome. I get to go back to the states. This is so exciting." I almost screamed.

I went home for a run. I needed to get my energy out. I did my beach run. I love the way the sand feels under my Nikes. It was a nice sunny summer day. When I was done I took a shower and went to bed.

From Monday to Saturday went by fast. I was packed and at school at eight o'clock. That was the time we had to be at school to leave. We are going to be gone for a month.

We loaded the bout and left for Athens.

Than we flew to Manhattan. I sat next to Nicole on the way there. Than we took the city bus to our hotel. The hotel was awesome. The Plaza Hotel was a five star hotel. I shared a room with Nicole. Troy and Griffin shared a room down the hall. I'm glad I brought my swimsuit and my favorite pair of Nikes.

The four of us had decided to relax for a few days at the hotel and then go to the Empire State Building. The first day we went swimming. Griffin looked so cute in his trunks. Don't tell him I said that. We played truth or dare in the pool. It had to do with no powers. I was fine with that. I went my whole life without knowing. The other three not so much. We had so trouble with no powers. Damian told us no powers. He didn't want to risk anything. What is the worst that could happen? Anyways we also played Marco polo.

The second day Nicole and I went shopping. My mom made me promise to get her a souvenir if she gave me money. I bought her a key chain that said I heart NY, a t-shirt that said in big red letters New York, and a necklace with a check mark from the Nikes store here. I had fun. The necklace was for me. I got a matching t-shirt but in my favorite color.

The third day I went running with Griffin. I had a lot of fun. We ran past the Empire State building. It was big. We wanted to stop and see it, but we kept going instead. I saw the East River. It was really polluted. We detoured to the beach. We wanted to get back to the hotel before it got dark.

The fourth day we sat and watched TV in my room. Since none of them has watch TV in the states they wanted to see what stupid stuff was on. We watched Disney Channel. I didn't want to watch since I've seen this stuff, so I went for a walk. I went on the subway to see Cesca. Her dorm room was awesome. Fashion stuff all over the walls.

"Hey, what are you doing here in the states? Why didn't you tell me?" Cesca says as soon as she got over shock.

"We are here for level thirteen trip. I wanted to see your face when I should up. I told Nola. I made her promise not to tell you. I see she kept her promise." We hugged again. I walked in and flopped on her bed.

"Now tell how do you like college?" I wish I went to college but I wanted another year with my boyfriend. I also need more practice with my powers.

"College is awesome. But the weather here is stranger than in California. There is this cute boy. He has blond hair. He doesn't go here. But he has a girl that he talks to. I don't know if she is his girlfriend or not. I bet." She doesn't even know the boys name. I told her to forget him. Cesca goes on about different things at the college. I looked at my watch and needed to head home.

**That is the end of the chapter. I know it is short. But the next one will be longer. I hope.**


	2. We go to a strange place

**Hope I didn't take too long. I'm also writing a different story. Keep reading.**

Chapter 2- We go to a strange place.

I head back to the hotel. They were done watching TV now.

"Hey Phoebe, we are going to go to the Empire state building. Come with us." Nicole pleaded. "Besides if you don't come I'm going to be stuck with them." She makes a hand jester that means she doesn't want to be with them alone.

"Ok I'll come. Nothing else to do." I say. "I'm going to bed now. Bye boys."

Troy walks out. Griffin gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks out.

The next day me and Nicole are waiting outside the building waiting for the boys.

"Where are they? We said ten o'clock and it is already ten thirty." I'm over reacting.

"Chilax Phoebe. Boys are always late." Nicole seems calm.

The boys come walking up.

"I know we are late. We over slept." Griffin said and kissed me on the lips.

"Save it for alone time, lovebirds. Let's go." We go after Nicole. Griffin and I are holding hands. Troy jogs to get up to Nicole.

At Camp Half-blood

Percy's POV

I get a message that Chiron needs me at the big house. I leave my swords class, which I was teaching. I'm eighteen now. They needed someone to teach it. I volunteered to teach it. I got it, but I have to teach with head counselor for Ares cabin. I left Clarisse to teach the rest of the class and ran to the big house.

As soon as I walk in I see my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth, and my best friend Grover. They always get news before me.

"About time Seaweed Brain. We started to think you didn't get the message." Annabeth says in her cocky voice. I sit down right next to Annabeth.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"You are here because the gods have called for you demigods." Chiron told us. Whenever the gods need us, it is always a bad thing.

I hear a door open from behind us. I turn around and see a good friend.

"Hey Rachel, What brings you here?" I ask. She is taking deep slow breath like she ran along time none stop.

"I ….bring….you." She stops mid sentence. She gives a look that we all know well the oracle is coming. I stand up and run as soon as I get there she falls into my arms. I drag her to a chair. Green smoke comes from her mouth.

_Four friends from afar_

_From another side._

_Will meet their ancestors,_

_And three new friends_

Rachel comes back around. Acting like nothing happens. Annabeth looks confused. Grover stops mend bite in his can.

"What is it you guys. You look shocked." Rachel says confused.

"Is this prophecy for us or someone else? This one sounds like it was meant for someone else. What do you think Chiron?" Annabeth asks. Chiron looks like he is thinking of a reasonable choice of words.

"I don't know Annabeth. I just don't know." He was in wheelchair from because the ceiling is too low for him. You would think they would have a higher ceiling, but they don't. He rolls away.

"Well I guess all we can do is go to Mt. Olympus." I say.

Annabeth and I head for our cabins to grab last minute things. I grab my wrist watch shield. Tyson went back and fixed it for my eighteenth birthday party. I didn't know if I needed anything else, so I left.

Annabeth grabbed her knife, that Luke gave her, and her Yankees invisible cap. We walked up to half-blood hill to meet Grover. We knew Grover was going to take awhile with Juniper.

"What do you think the gods want us for?" I ask Annabeth. She seemed to know more about these types of things.

"I think it might have something with a new demigod, but they would have told Chiron. That is my best guess. They might have a quest for us that has to do with Rachel's Prophecy. Tell you the truth the gods are unpredictable." Annabeth doesn't know, in other words.

"What do you think about the prophecy?" I ask.

"I think we are going to run into four people who are powerful, but you can't guess on prophecies. They are unpredictable also." She has no idea. I was about to say something when Grover runs up breathing hard.

"Did you run from the forest or just up the hill?" I asked.

"From….the forest…sorry….I'm late." He starts to breathe more normally.

"Well we have a long ride into the city. Argus is taking us to the subway station and from there we are on our own." Annabeth quotes. We have heard that enough times to say it in our sleep.

We climb in to the van. First Grover, than Annabeth, last but not least me. I pull the door close, and we leave. The way there is quiet.

We pull up to the subway station. We all get out. We thank Argus and we head down into the tunnel. I turn to look at Grover. He is shaking. I can feel how afraid he is because of our empathy link. He hates underground. We buy our ticket to the Empire State building. Lucky for us there is one right across the street. We get on and walk to the back of the bus.

We sit across the aisle from four teens. They are holding a brochure of something. I can't read it. Two of them, a boy and a girl, were holding hands. The boy oddly looked like Ares, just less buff. I'm guessing they are dating. There are another girl and boy. They were joking around.

Annabeth starts talking to me in ancient Greek. I'm not that good at translating, but she started talking about our trip to Mt. Olympus.

"Hey someone who can't speak Greek over here." Grover said in a loud whisper. Annabeth and I turned to tell him what we are talking about, but someone beat us to it.

"They are talking about Mt. Olympus and the gods from the myths." A girl with blond, spiky hair. Annabeth's eye pop put of her head. Mine are probably doing the same. Annabeth is the first to speak.

"How do you know ancient Greek?" Annabeth asked.

"We are from Greece. How do you ancient Greek?" The blond asked.

I make up a lie. "We take it in school for our langue, but not him." I point to Grover. "I'm Percy. This is my girlfriend Annabeth and my best friend Grover." I point to them when I say their names.

"I'm Nicole. The lovebirds over there are Phoebe and Griffin, and Troy my best bud." She points to them.

"Four friends from afar." Annabeth says like she is in a dazed. "They could be them." She whispers to me and Grover out of the dazed.

"What do you mean by "Four friends from afar"?" Nicole asks. Annabeth's eye pop out of her head. "That sounds like a…never mind."

"Like a what?" I ask. The subway pulls up to the station. We all stand up. "I'm guessing you guys are going to the Empire state building." I try to change the subject.

"Yeah we think it will be cool." That Phoebe girl. She is still holding hands with her boyfriend.

"That is where we are going." Grover says. I send a glare at him. He mouths the words sorry.

"Cool, we can walk with you. We don't know much about you guys. How old are you?" Nicole asks. I can see she likes to get right to the point.

"I'm seventeen." I say.

"Same here." I know that is Annabeth. I know Grover won't say anything because he is like in his thirty's or something like that.

"We are eighteen." Nicole says. I can tell she is the leader person in the group.

We talk a joke around with them. Annabeth likes to ask them about Athens. We arrive at the Empire State Building. We walk in.

"What floor are you guys going to?" I ask.

"The top one so I can see the view. I hear it is beautiful." Phoebe says.

"It is. I need to ask the front desk something. Be right back." Annabeth turns and to the counter. She went to get the key for the elevator. We talked a little while. We say our byes and head to the elevator.

Phoebe's POV

Those kids are weird. They left to go get into the elevator. They were the only ones in.

"They are acting weird. Can you all autoport?" I ask.

"Yeah, what are you thinking?" Nicole asks.

"We teleport into the elevator to see why they are acting all weird."I suggested. Everyone nodded. We find a corner. When no one is looking we all teleport into the elevator.

"How did you get in here?" Annabeth asked. I look up at the number for the floor. I don't answer her question.

"Why are you going to the six hundredth floor when there isn't on?" I need to know the answer.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine." Annabeth must get here way a lot.

"We teleported. The descendents of the…never mind. Now answer mine." I was starting to sound like Nicole.

"Mt. Olympus. What were you going to say the descendents of the?" Annabeth has a curious mind like Athena kids.

"We are descendents of gods. Mt. Olympus can't be on top of the Empire State Building." I said. Then I realized I just told them my secret. Annabeth, Percy, and Grover don't look surprised.

"You seem to believe that?" Troy said.

"Well duh we believe you. Our parents are gods." Percy says. It is my turn to be surprised.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Nicole yells.

"Annabeth and I are demigods."Percy just said they are demigods. If he and Annabeth are demigods, what is Grover?

"What is Grover than?" Griffin asks.

"Satyr. See my hooves." We all look down. Where his feet should be are hooves.

"They must be the four friends from a far and they might just meet their ancestors." Annabeth says. She is super smart. She must be a child of Athena.

"You must be a child of Athena even though you aren't nerdy." Troy says. He would know. He has been at Serfopoula the longest out of all of us.

"I'm a child of Athena. None of us are nerds." Annabeth looked affined, but flattered.

"I don't know who you might be." Troy said while looking at Percy. We arrived at the six hundredth floor.

The doors open up. It is amazing. The there is a whole town over Manhattan. Everything is floating on clouds. The only bad thing is it looks like it is in the process of rebuilding like they had a war.

"Welcome to Mt. Olympus. The architect of Mt. Olympus is the one and only me, Annabeth Chase." Annabeth said with pride in her voice. We step out.

"How could you design this place when it was built millions of years ago?" Nicole asks.

"After the second titan war this place was destroyed. Since I was one of the heroes that saved this place the gods voted to let me redesign the place."

Grover, Percy, and Annabeth walk strait to a building. We fallow. Everyone looked at us.

We step into the building. There were twelve thrones sitting in a U shape. They were all occupied by ten foot tall girls and guys. Percy, Annabeth and Grover walked over to them and bowed. We did the same. A booming voice broke the silence.

"What are they doing here?" The god in the suit and tie says.


	3. I finelly meet my greatgrandmother

**Hey! I am saying sorry for misspell words because I stink at spelling. In 5****th**** grade I almost failed spelling class. Soooo sorry. I want to thank reviewers and readers for clicking on my story. I'm touched.**

Chapter 3- I finally meet my great-grandma

"What are they doing here?" The god in the suit and tie says. He has that deep I'm-in-charge voice. I was about to say why we were here for but Annabeth stepped forward.

"Lord Zeus Percy, Grover, and I were in the elevator by ourselves and they claimed they teleported into the elevator. I do not have a rational way." I looked up at Lord Zeus face, and saw that he had a surprised look on his face. Then it turned to afraid.

"Lord Zeus we have trouble. Some of the descendents just use their powers…ohh there right here." A tall, slim girl came in. She had brown hair like mine.

"Phoebe you aren't supposed to be here. You need to leave. Damian is looking for you." This lady knows my name! Who is she?

"Hhhoooww do you know my name?" I stubbed out. I'm know there is a shocked looked on my face.

"How do you know my girlfriends name?" My wonderful boyfriend says.

"Son of Ares, descendent of Hercules I should know her name. If I didn't I would be a horrible great-grandmother." She smiled at me. She looks like someone I know. I look over and see Percy side step away from my boyfriend.

"Lady Nike, What where you saying about descendents?" Annabeth asks. My great-grandmother, that how she is.

"They didn't tell you. They are descendents. What happens is when demigods have kids, they are descendents. We send them to Serfopoula for better training. We tried to keep it separated till now. We only have one person who didn't go to Camp half-blood. He didn't wasn't like the rest of them. He had to take a test. He failed, and we had to send him to Camp half-blood." I know who she is talking about.

"Xander, He was at Camp half-blood for a year than left with no reason." Grover said. "I had to go pick him up at the airport. Isn't he a son of Hades or was it Ares. No, I'm pretty sure it was Hades." Grover nodded to himself.

"Son, we need you to go get a half-blood and a descendents from Las Vegas, Nevada. You will need to take those four with you." A guy said from a throne. He was wearing a Hawaiian outfit. His throne reminded me of the sea.

"Yes, father we can do that." Percy replied back. His father is Poseidon. But he doesn't look like the guys back home. That is weird.

"And Annabeth please make sure he doesn't get himself kill. We don't want a reenactment of Mt. St. Helen." I see Annabeth blushing.

"Yes sir. I'll make sure he doesn't look for trouble." Annabeth just looks up with a straight face on.

"You may go demigods and descendents." We bowed and turned and left.

"Wow, I can't believe I just met my great grandmother!"I say with a big smile on my face. I look over and see Percy sidestepping away from Griffin. Why?

"Ok, we know Phoebe's ancestor is Lady Nike, but what about the rest? I bet Griffin's ancestor is Lord Ares. Nicole your blonde hair must mean you are either a descendent of Athena, Apollo, or Dionysus. I'm going to go with Athena, my mother. Is that who it is?" Annabeth finally stopped talking. She looked at Nicole waiting.

"Yes my ancestor is Athena. How did you know?" Nicole rolled her eyes when she told Annabeth.

"You have the blonde hair which all Athena kids have. I'm one of them and I had that gut feeling I was related with you like with my siblings at camp. Troy you could be numerous amount of gods great children, but I'm going to guess that you might be related to Hermes because you look like Travis and Connor. Doesn't he look like them?" Percy looked at Troy.

"I can see it." He starts to nod. "Yeah he does look like The Stoll brothers. He must be a descendent of Hermes." We walk into the elevator. We go down to the main floor.

"Yeah, that's my great too much to count grandfather." Troy said. He just stood there like it wasn't anything to brag about. "At least I'm not a descendent of Hades."

"It's not that bad. It is much better than you think." We all turn and see a kid about fourteen wearing all black. He has a big grin on his.

"Hey Nico. What brings you here?" Percy says.

"You know same old same old. I'm guessing that the guy looking at the floor is a relative of mine then. I heard that you guys are going to Las Vegas. Count me out." Nico stood there like he was having a flashback.

"We don't blame you. I wish I didn't have to go, but we have to go." Annabeth says. She shrugs her shoulders.

"We don't have to start at the hotel."Grover says while chewing on a apple core.

"What hotel?" I ask. Aren't hotels a good thing?

"The Lotus Hotel is a trap. Nico was there for about seventy years. Percy, Grover, and I were there for five days. It is not a good place to go." Annabeth says it like it is a fact.

"Seventy years! Shouldn't you be like…old."Nicole blurts out. It sounds just like her to blurt out stuff when it pops into her head. Nico just laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way, but I don't look old because at the hotel you don't age." Nico has a big smile on his face.

"Nico you just got told you were old." Percy says laughing.

"I guess I'm older than dart." Nico said with a smile. "Anyways I brought someone to you. She has been missing you."

*slap* I heard a slapping noise that tells me someone got slapped. I look at Percy who is rubbing His hand on his arm.

"Are you cheating on me?" Annabeth looks mad.

"Oh Btw that someone is Mrs. O'Leary. Did I forget to say that?"Nico starts to laugh when Annabeth slaps him on the back of his head.

"Are all Athena kids this violent?" Nicole asks. I see Annabeth raise her hand about to slap, but changed her mind.

"Nope, only Annabeth is. Oh, look the time got to go. Bye guys."Nico said and shadow traveled away.

"Where did he go?" Troy asks. Then again everyone is confused.

"We don't know. He just goes where he wants to go." Grover says.

"What is our game plan? We have to have a game plan." I say. I look at the demigods. They all are looking at Annabeth.

"Well I thought we should head to Las Vegas. We should check out the school to see if Grover can smell the demigod. Do you guys know how to find descendents?" Annabeth seemed like she head this plan worked on for awhile.

"Kind of, we need could, but Damian is better." Griffin puts in.

"Who is Damian?" Percy asks.

"Damian is my step-father and is the headmaster of the school we go to back home." I pull out to call him. I hear it ring. He picks it up on the fourth ring.

"Hello Damian here." I hate it when grown-ups say that. Can't they read caller ID, and whoever is calling should know who they called.

"Damian come to the Empire State Building. We need to talk with you. Phoebe out." I hang up. I look at the guys. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were looking at me. I see Percy's hand creeps to his pocket. "He should be here soon if he wants to know more.

Percy's POV

A man in a suit and tie comes in. He looks around the room. He storms to us. He reminds me of Zeus.

"Phoebe Castro, don't you ever hang up on me again, or the gods will need to help you."His face was red.

"Chill Damian. I just needed you to help us. We need your help to get to Las Vegas and find a descendent, and a demigod. Can you help us?" Phoebe put on a please forgive me face. Damian looked less tense.

"You are not leaving New York. That is it." He looks like the type of man not to mess with. Annabeth steps up.

"Sir, Lord Zeus told us we need to go get a half-blood and one of you guys. They need to go. We have a quest to complete. They said you could find descendents, but they can't. Can you help us?" Annabeth is a very convincing person.

"Who are you, and why should I listen to you? How did you get to talk to Lord Zeus?" Damian seems like he is the type of person that will not listen to kids telling him what to do.

"You ask a lot of questions. I'm Annabeth Chase, child of Athena. You should listen to me because I've done more than you in my short life time than you have in your life time besides I'm better than you. This isn't the first time I've talked to the gods. Now how many times have you talked face to face with the gods?" Burn. Annabeth has showed you up. Now this Damian guy is speechless.

"You're like the first generation of Athena's children. You must be powerful. Anyways the kids aren't allowed to leave the town. I'm in charge, and I'm not letting the kids leave the town." Annabeth and I have a silent conversation. It went something like this.

_Annabeth: let's kidnap Damian. The kids will come._

_Me: Ok, but I get to knock him out._

_Annabeth: Fine, but we need to head to camp half-blood because I need to get my camp._

We both nodded. I punched him in the head. He collapsed.

"What was that for! We were going to talk him into it." Phoebe asked/yelled. I walk over and start to drag him towards the door. He wasn't too heavy, but I couldn't pick him up. As I walked I got weird looks from people. I saw that the gang was walking faster than me.

"Help me out, G-man." I yell at Grover to come help me.

"I can't. I have a leg disorder." Yeah only for mortals. He can't help his friend.

"I'll help." I look up to see Griffin helping me. A descendent of Ares helping. This is a first.

"You are helping me. No son, daughter, or descendent ever helps me. Why are you helping me?" We move faster with him helping. People are still giving me weird looks, but I'm used to it. I can tell Griffin isn't.

"Because we need to move faster. Why don't they help? Are they too tough to help?" I smiled. I remember back when I was twelve when I fought Ares.

"Let's just say we have cold blood since I was twelve. It is a long story." We get to the subway station. How are we going to get passed the security?

"Annabeth how are we going to get him to camp?" Annabeth stands there thinking. She has that look on her face that says that she has an idea.

"Can't you drive Percy? We can drag him to your apartment and grab Paul's car." Oh yeah, I can drive.

"Yeah but after what happen last time, I don't think Paul will let me borrow his car. My mom might let me borrow her car." We start to take him away from the subway entrance. It is only about a mile away.

After a mile, I'm tired. We put Damian down in the lobby. I run upstairs to grab my mom's keys. She is home.

"Mom I need to use the car. It might be a while before you get it back because Zeus wants us to go to Las Vegas for a demigod. I have the keys." I yell towards my mom who was in a different room.

"Ok honey. Just bring it back in one piece. I want it back." My mom yelled back. She is the best mother ever. I grab the spare key and head back down. I get there to find out that we don't have long before Damian wakes up all the way. We all jump into the car to head to Camp Half-blood.

We make it there in time to get Damian inside the camp grounds. Chiron runs up to us on Half-blood hill. We drag Damian in.

"What on Mt. Olympus is going on here?" Chiron of course was calm, but looked a little impatient today. Griffin and I dropped Damian on the ground.

"You're a c-c-centaur." Troy managed to get out.

"No, Troy he is a horse…of course he is a centaur. What else is half horse half human?" Nicole yelled. Someone was a little mad. Has the temper like a child of Ares. I see Clarisse run up the hill in full body armor. She has a sad look on her face when she gets up here.

"Oh, it is just Annabeth, Grover and Percy. I was hoping for a good fight. Who are these guys?" Clarisse looks like she is interested in the newbies.

I push Griffin up to Clarisse. "Griffin meet Clarisse. She is a child of Ares. Clarisse meet Griffin a descendent of Ares. You guys are related." Clarisse look happy to have another Ares relative.

"How well do you fight?" Clarisse asked. All she is interested is in fights.

"I don't know. I try to avoid them." Clarisse looks offended at this fact.

"They aren't staying long. I came to grab things. Then we are leaving for Vegas." Annabeth says before Clarisse can get mad.

"Can someone care to explain why they are here, if they aren't demigods?"Chiron looked like he is waiting for an explanation.

I have a silent conversation with Annabeth.

_You tell him Annabeth. You are better at explaining things._

_Percy to be faster you need to tell him._

_I'm not good at telling people things._

_Percy I have a better idea._

"Grover will tell you." I say. As soon as I say that I take off down the hill towards the cabins with Annabeth.

I hear Grover yell at us. He is such a baby goat.

**That is it. I'm going to start on Grover's POV. This is a good story. I think. Tell me what you think of it.**


	4. We stay at Camp Halfblood

**I'm back! Aren't you happy for me? I'm having a blast with this story. This story totally took a turn for the better. I think. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson series. I wish I did but I don't. I also don't own Oh. My. gods. Again I wish I did. I only own the Idea and the plot line.**

Chapter 4- We stay at Camp Half-blood

I can't believe Annabeth and Percy ditched me. I was stuck telling Chiron what we had to do. And believe me, you don't want to be stuck telling Chiron stuff.

"Grover, it looks like you will be telling me what has happen. Let's head to the big house." Chiron turned around and went back down the hill. For my walk down the hill, I kicked my fake feet and my shoes off.

"Wow dude you have hooves instead of feet. What are you half goat?" Nicole yells.

"That is an insult to satyr everywhere. You can come down to camp. Just don't wonder off. You don't want to get hurt." I turn and head off after Chiron. I don't know what the descendents are doing, but I'm following orders.

I'm finish telling Chiron what has happen. He is speechless. That is a bad thing. A very bad thing.

"I don't know what to say to this, Grover, but you must go to Las Vegas than. Find Annabeth and have her give each of them weapons. If they are going to be with you they will need a weapon. Now go run along." I leave the big house in a hurry. I don't know where to start looking for Annabeth. I will start with her cabin. I head down to the cabins. The minor gods' cabins are coming along quit well. I see Nico has been here helping the Hades cabin. It looks good but creepy. I come up to the Athena cabin. I have been in here in a long time.

I'm about to open the door when I hear Percy and Annabeth talking softly.

"Percy, I know the gods told us to go, but I don't trust them." Trust who?

"I'll be there to protect us. There is nothing they can do to harm you. I won't let them. If they do, they will have to deal with me. They should be scared at that." That is definitely Percy. He is gloating about himself like always.

"What if they hurt you before they hurt me? What would you do then?" Annabeth really doesn't want to go. She seemed as eager to go like the rest of us, but she does change her mind when she thinks too hard.

"If that happens, then you would fight them. You are the best girl fighter that I like." I can hear Percy is trying to comfort Annabeth, but he isn't good at those sort of things.

"But Clarisse is better than me. Griffin is one of the Ares descendent." She doesn't trust him.

"Yeah, he also said he hasn't been in a fight. You've been in way more fights than he has. Did you trust me before and during our first quest?" Percy is just going to make things worse.

"I didn't trust you before or the beginning of the quest. Not till close to the end of it." Oh, Percy is trying to change her mind. I think it is working.

"What is the last line of the prophecy?" What is his plan?

"_And three new friends_, but what if we aren't the three new friends. You never know about prophecies." She does have a point. I'm going to go in now before Percy does damage.

I walk right in. "Hello guys. I'm done telling Chiron. He told me to- did I ruin a moment here?" I saw Percy and Annabeth were hugging on Annabeth's bunk. Annabeth's back was facing me. Percy's started to mouth words. I didn't know what he was saying. I knew what he was feeling. He was feeling concern towards Annabeth. They came out of the hug. Annabeth wasn't crying, which was a good thing, but I saw worry in her eyes.

"No you weren't interrupting us. What did Chiron want?" Annabeth most likely pushed her feelings aside like she always does.

"He said that the kids needed weapons including the guy in the suit. He said you would be best at picking the weapons. I'm going to go tell Juniper that I'm going to be gone on a quest." I turn and leave. I'm bad at lying. I hear the door open again. I turn and see Percy rush over to me.

"How much did you hear? I know you were listening. Annabeth didn't know. I knew because of the link." Uh-oh he knows. I knew we should of have separated the link.

"From "Percy, I know the gods told us to go, but I don't trust them." that is all till I walked in." Percy sighed. He felt relieved. I don't know why.

"I have to go get things from my cabin. See you later. Bye G-man." Percy ran off towards his cabin. I ran to go see my girlfriend. I'm scared that she will start to cry again.

Percy's POV

I'm glad Grover didn't hear anything before that. What happened was that after Annabeth and I ran by the volleyball court. I bet that I would beat her to her cabin. She agreed. When we were at the lake, I made the water pull her in. Of course I didn't keep her dry doing it. She started to call me a cheater in ancient Greek and other things. She caught up with me. We ended up in a tie.

We started to talk about us and our relationship. We moved on to the descendents. That is where she started to show her emotions. She started to cry a little, but not a lot. I could tell she was scared about going to Vegas. It was my goal to change her mind. It worked. I wonder how she is handling herself now.

I'm in my cabin grabbing last minute things. Like a few changes of clothes, a lot of nectar and ambrosia, and my shield that Tyson fixed up. He went back to the place I lost it and fixed. He is the best brother ever.

I looked at the picture on my bedside table of me and Annabeth. We got it done at my spring dance at school. She was in town to work on Mt. Olympus and I asked her to it. She had fun. My buddies didn't believe she was my girlfriend. She pulled me into a slow dance to a song called I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Annabeth said that was like our relationship before I got the guts to ask her out. I agreed with her. She was wearing a dress. It was purple and white, Athena's colors.

I finish packing and ran outside to go find the others. Annabeth pulled herself together and was finding weapons for them. She then sent them to the arena for some practice till Damian woke up. They weren't horrible. That is the nicest thing I can say about their skills.

"Hey dude, the suit guy is up. He is mad because Conner and I played a prank on him. Then you will never guess what happen next-"

"He shocked us without touching us." Conner finished. You would think they were twins.

"It was scary. I mean it felt like we were stroked by lightning like when we made Thaila mad, but hers was real lightning."

"Anyways it hurt a lot." Conner likes to interrupt Travis. I can tell Travis doesn't care.

"We still had a fun time pranking him. You could tell that he never gets pranked on. We also tied him up if you don't mind." I didn't mind. He was heavy.

"I'll go tell Annabeth that. What prank did you do?" Their faces lit up. I'm guessing no one wants to know the prank. "And don't let me regret asking you."

Travis started. "First we high-jacked his money and tied him up. We thought since he was still out cold that we should prank him. What we did was mess up his outfit. Not our best prank, but not our worst. We took his tie off and dunked it in some mustard we have in our cabin."

"We took his jacket and cut it up. We took his shoes and put ketchup in them that we had in our cabin also. We then poured water all over him. That is where he woke up." Connor finished. I was laughing. That Damian guy seemed up tight. This must have pissed him off.

"I better go tell Annabeth that he is up. I like the prank." They smiled. No one likes there pranks. I head out to the arena. I see Annabeth teaching them basic ways to use a sword. I walk in.

"Hey Damian is up. You need to size him. He has a bad temper right now because the Stoll brothers pulled a prank on him. In return he shocked them. I think their words were 'He shocked us without touching us, I mean it felt like we were stroked by lightning like when we made Thaila mad, but hers was real lightning." The kids from Greece looked at them like they were crazy.

"They pulled a prank on Damian. That is suicide. They must be nuts. What did they do?" Nicole had a smile on her face like she would have like to see it.

"Trashed his outfit. He was mad when they poured water on him. It sounded funny." Nicole started to laugh. "Anyways you need to get a weapon for him. Chiron's rule." Annabeth left immediately.

"I'll train you guys. I am better than Percy." I turned and saw the head consular of the Ares cabin come walking up in full body armor.

"Yeah right Clarisse. I would totally beat you. You just don't want to lose your pride." Her face went all red.

"You want to go there, Jackson. I would smash you like a bug."

I pulled Riptide out of my pocket. Clarisse took the first moved. I blocked it. I tried to stab at her, but she moved out of my way. We went like that for a while. She would try to stab me. I would block it. I would try to stab her. She would block. I finally pushed her up against a wall. She couldn't move. I had her trapped. My blade was up at her neck. She hit my blade out from her neck. It scraped her neck. You could see the blood dripping from her neck. She was mad now. She rammed me. At this time we were by the lake. This is my territory. I tumbled into the lake. Of course I was dry. I shot out of the water and smashed her to the ground. The tip of the blade was at her neck.

"Not fair Jackson. You can't use your powers!" Clarisse was madder than before because I beat her.

"Who said?" I said. Clarisse charged at me. I did the first thing that popped into my mind. I ran towards the lake. When I dived in, I could hear Clarisse yell Greek words at me. They weren't the nicest thing to yell. I was watching Clarisse yell and pout by the lake. I knew she wasn't going to leave till she had my head. I see Chiron ride up.

"Percy, come up now." I swam up. I stayed in the water. Chiron knew he wouldn't get me all the way out. This would have to do.

"Percy, you are suppose to be teaching the new kids. Not going around making fights with other campers." I could see Clarisse chuckle when I got in trouble. She always does. "Now Clarisse don't go making trouble." I started to chuckle. "Clarisse, go teach the new kids while I talk to Percy in the big house." Chiron runs off in the direction of the big house.

"I got my way." Clarisse says before she turns and heads towards the arena. I pull myself out of the water. I start to walk towards the big house. What does Chiron want to talk about? It is never good when he wants to talk to me by myself.

I get to the big house. Chiron is in his wheelchair form. He wheels himself into the big house. I sit down on the couch across from him. Of course I'm the only one on in here besides Chiron.

"Don't pick fights with Griffin. He doesn't know what happen when you were twelve, and you're rivalry with Ares. Don't let that interfere with your quest. Trust them. If you don't trust them, they won't trust you. I'm putting you in charge. Be nice to them. They are more powerful than you think." Why does he always put me in charge? He must trust me. "You will be leaving in the morning so they can train. Now go tell everyone who is going."

I ran off to go tell everyone. First I would tell Annabeth. She won't be happy, but I'll tell her. I hear Annabeth in the weapon shed. She is digging through the weapons.

"No I don't like that one. It isn't perfect." I walk in to see Damian is in new clothes. Where did he get them? Annabeth is digging in a tub of swords. All I see is her butt sticking up in the air.

"Annabeth, I need to tell you something. So please come up for air." Annabeth jumped when I started to talk.

"You're never that quiet. Why can't you be that way more often?" Annabeth stands up and straightens her shirt.

"Ha ha ha. They are going to stay the night. We are going to have to show them their cabins. So play nice." Annabeth didn't look happy about this. "Who is your Great-god relative?"

"Mine is Hera, goddess of marriage." Damian said that really proudly.

"What?" Annabeth almost yelled. "You can't be a descendent of Hera. She doesn't have affairs with mortals. That can't be true." Annabeth started to mumble. I didn't understand. "That goddess must have had an affair. She would have an unfaithful marriage." Annabeth looked happy to hear that.

"Yes it is sad that she broke her loyalty to Zeus, but what's been done is done. Now what about this sword?" Damian looked like he could care less about Hera having an affair, but Annabeth looked a little too happy. Damian was holding up a sword. It was a nice sword.

"That looks good. How bout Percy takes you to the arena to train with…Who is training them?"

"Clarisse, child of Ares." I think I had some angry in my voice because Damian stepped back. I calmed down. Annabeth shot me the look to cool down before I make things worse.

"Follow me then." I turn and left the shed. We started out quite quiet. The silence was eerie. Damian said something to break the silence.

"Are your powers really strong?" Damian asked.

"The only power I have is to control water, breath under water, talk to marine animals and horse related animals, and start earthquakes and such. That isn't much but by power they can be at times. Like this one time I made Mt. St. Helens erupted. I went missing for two weeks cuz of it, but it was powerful." I remember Annabeth reaction when I should up when she was making a speech.

"Wow that is some power there. A little much don't you think?" He says that is too much. What about him?

"You say I have a lot of power. What about you? You shocked the Stoll brothers without touching them." He shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing. "You also changed clothes."

"It was nothing really. I do not tolerate that kind of behavior. They deserve it. I did apologize to them." He looked like he did nothing wrong.

"Don't sweat it. They are the sons of Hermes. They have been zapped worst than you have done. Thaila is the daughter of Zeus. She has zapped them more than you can count." I chuckled at the thought of Thaila zapping those boys.

"Are they twins?"

"Nope, but you would think they were. They do everything together. Here we are." We stopped right in the arena to see Griffin on the floor.

"Clarisse, what happened?" I yell as soon as I see Griffin on the floor. I run over to him. His eyes flutter open.

"Oww my head hurts. What happen? One moment I'm on my feet next I'm on the ground." He was rubbing the back of his head. He tried to sit up but failed. I help him in a sitting position before I yell at Clarisse.

"Why was he on the ground?" I crossed my arms over my chest. Clarisse looked like she didn't want to answer my question.

"He is a descendent of Ares. He is too weak to be one of us. I was showing some fighting skills and he was my dummy. He was _suppose_ to fight back, but he didn't. I knocked him to the ground because he didn't fight back. He looked alright to me." Clarisse is too full of herself.

"That doesn't mean to go around beating up him. They have probably have never picked up a weapon before. Cut him some slack. He will be staying with the Ares kids anyways. We are leaving in the morning. He is going to spend the night." I look over at Griffin and saw Phoebe is next to him.

"WHAT! HE IS NOT STAYING WITH US!" Clarisse yells. She is mad. I feel bad for that Griffin guy. He is going to be in trouble.

"Yes he is. Chiron's rule. If you have a problem, talk to him. I have to go. Don't kill anyone. They are more powerful than you are. Damian shocked the Stoll brothers without touching them or anything, and he isn't related to Zeus." I turn and took off. I didn't want to be around Clarisse when she is mad. I needed a break.

Phoebe POV

That Clarisse kid is one tough girl. I found out that she was related to Griffin. I don't think she liked it though. Annabeth found us wondering around. This place is awesome. They have everything Greek around here. Anyway Annabeth took us to a cabin area. She pointed to the cabin we would be staying in if we were spending the night. Griffins had a boar over the door. Red paint was all over the outside of the cabin. Next she should us Troy's cabin. It was plain like a regular cabin, but this one had an upstairs. We went to see the Nike cabin. It was amazing. The walls were painted with gold, silver, and bronze, victory colors. I wanted to see the inside, but Annabeth said that we had to get to the Athena cabin. We saw Annabeth's and Nicole's cabin. Annabeth needed to get something so she should us the inside. It looked like a brainy-ac place. It had bookshelves of books everywhere on the walls. Annabeth grabbed a bronze knife. We went outside to a tool shed. Oh so I thought. This shed was full of weapons.

"Isn't this against the law?" Troy asked. His mouth was hanging open along with everyone else's except Annabeth.

"Not here. If it were, none of us would be here. Most of the demigods would most likely be dead. This is the weapon shed. We keep it on the side of Athena's cabin because we like to give new comers weapons unless they are Hephaestus. They make their own weapon. Who is first?" Dead. They would be dead. No one stepped up. To tell you the truth none of us have used a weapon before. We don't know how to. We use our powers when we get in a fight not weapons.

"Ok I'm going to take you first. Since this is your great something dad's favorite thing." She picked Griffin. She better not try to do anything with him. She turned and dug through a tub full of tools. She pulls out a sword. It looked like a regular bronze sword. She handed it to Griffin. Griffin didn't grab it. "It won't bite you." Annabeth said. Griffin waited a few seconds before grabbing it.

"Looks good for you. Perfect match. Go to the arena. Go straight out of the cabins and head strait west. You can't miss it." Annabeth shoved him out the door. "Who's next?" No one stepped up. "Ok you, Nike descendent your turn." I stepped forward.

"Is this a good idea?" Annabeth nodded her head. She dug around her tub. She pulled out a smaller sword than Griffin's but I liked it. I picked it up. It felt good. I left the shed to head for the arena.

Griffin was there playing with a stuff dummy. He was slashing at it. He was doing good till I came. He messed up.

"Hey, are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight?" Griffin said still focus on the dummy. I walked over to a dummy in front of him. Just not the same one.

"Doesn't this all just seem too weird? Like a prank or something. I just keep telling myself to go along with it, but it seems to out of place?" I slash at the dummy. His arm dangles off but still very much there.

"It does seem out of place. Then again our school is out of place. I wonder why we have never heard about it. I mean they are just like us in many ways. I don't know I don't like it." Griffin is sweating now. That dummy is just standing there taking it all in.

"The sooner we get started the longer we are on vacation. I just wonder why they use real weapons. They are just kids. Why would they be died?" I start to lean on my sword because slashing at a dummy that is not going to fight back is boring.

"I don't know. Maybe since the gods are real maybe the monsters are real, just an idea." Griffin does have a point. Then why haven't we seen any than? Troy, Nicole, and Annabeth walk in. Annabeth is talking with them about who knows what.

"I'm going to teach you some basic ways to use a sword. When you really are fighting monsters, these will help you stay alive." Annabeth pulls out a knife. Annabeth shows us different ways to use it. She then tells us what we are doing wrong. Percy than walks in.

"Hey Damian is up. You need to size him. He has a bad temper right now because the Stoll brothers pulled a prank on him. In return he shocked them. I think their words were 'He shocked us without touching us, I mean it felt like we were stroked by lightning like when we made Thaila mad, but hers was real lightning." They are nuts. No one pulls pranks on Damian. Nicole says what is on my mind.

"They pulled a prank on Damian. That is suicide. They must be nuts. What did they do?" Percy than told us what they did. They are so in trouble. Percy then said that Annabeth needed to size him up aka get him a weapon. Annabeth left and Percy was going to teach us.

"I'll train you guys. I am better than Percy." This lady came in with full body armor. Percy didn't like that she came. He looks frustrated.

"Yeah right Clarisse. I would totally beat you. You just don't want to lose your pride." Her face went all red.

"You want to go there, Jackson. I would smash you like a bug." They act like they are enemies. They probably are.

They started to dual off. It went Clarisse would try to slash at Percy. Percy would block. Then Percy would try to stab her. Clarisse would dodge the stab. It looked unfair because Clarisse was in full body armor while Percy wasn't. Percy seem like he didn't care. The kept backing away from the arena. Percy had her trapped up against the wall now. His blade was up against her neck. Looks like Percy won. Clarisse looked like she wasn't giving up now. She pushed forward and scraped her neck on Percy's blade with her neck. The blood was gashing out. It made me sick to watch it come out. Of course Clarisse didn't care. She ran towards Percy with all her strength. Percy turned to look behind him. I don't know why. Percy fell backwards into the water. It looks like he did it initially. Next thing I know is water was coming up higher than our heads and comes crashing down on Clarisse. Percy was in the water with his blade at Clarisse throat.

"Not fair Jackson. You can't use your powers!" Clarisse got up to ram Percy. I here Percy yell something sarcastically. Percy ran towards the water. He dived in and he sank to the bottom. Clarisse was yelling curse words in Greek at Percy. I'm not repeating them. Chiron came running up or should I say ridding up.

"Percy, come up now." Percy came up...dry? Why was he dry? He didn't come all the way up, but enough to where his head was out.

"Percy, you are suppose to be teaching the new kids. Not going around making fights with other campers." Clarisse did a silent laugh. "Now Clarisse don't go making trouble." It was Percy's turn to laugh, and he took it. "Clarisse, go teach the new kids while I talk to Percy in the big house." Chiron runs off in the direction of the big house. Well I guess Clarisse won than because she got to do what she wanted to do.

Clarisse yelled something and walked off towards the arena. We all followed. I linked arms with Griffin. My head was on his shoulder. Nicole rolled her eyes like she always does.

Clarisse taught us more stuff than what Annabeth did. She pulled Griffin up to play dummy. He was doing good for a while. Than Clarisse told Griffin to do fight back. He tried but when he didn't Clarisse shoved him to the ground. He was lying there for a few seconds when Percy and Damian come running up. Percy and Clarisse start to yell at each other. Percy says we will be staying the night. Clarisse is not happy about that. I feel bad for Griffin.

**That is it. I know what you are thinking. You are thinking that "Wow that was a long chapter and she pretty much repeated it." Yes I know it was long. This will be my last update probably till August because I'll be in the Middle East fighting a war…JK I'll be in Israel. That and I'm way to young.**


	5. Good Night

**Hey! I'm back. I want to thank all the reviewers out there. Even if you haven't said you love my story. I know you do. Here is another story.**

Chapter 5- Good Night

Phoebe's POV

I headed straight for the Nike cabin. It was amazing. They had a lot of trophy cases filled with trophies. I saw some from the Olympics, from different high school sports trophies, and some college ones too. They were all amazing. They had about four bunk beds in the room. I was the only one in here. I start to admire the trophies from the Olympics when someone starts to talk.

"They are pretty awesome aren't they?" I probably jumped ten feet in the air. "Ops, did I scare you. Sorry. I've been known to do that. I'm Chelsea." Chelsea sticks her hand out. I shake it.

"I'm-" I start to say till I'm rudely interrupted.

"Phoebe. I know who you are. Everyone is talking about you guys. They say it is a little weird that they have a school in Greece where descendents go, but I could care less. Well it is lights out soon. You should pick you bed. I'm the only Nike child here. Make yourself at home for the night." Chelsea skipped off towards the bathroom. I picked a bed and went to sleep.

Griffin's POV

After I said good night to Phoebe, I went to the Ares cabin. Everyone in there was arm wrestling. I walk in and join into the watching group. Clarisse was winning a muscular guy who looked like he was struggling to keep his pride.

"Don't worry, Bell, you won't lose your pride. Everyone loses to me." Clarisse yell. People started chanting Clarisse's name. Bell's hand hits the table. Bell was rubbing his hands together. I'm guessing Bell is his last name.

"Who's next?" No one stepped up. Either they all have gone or none of them want to lose their pride. "No one wants to arm wrestle me. Bing you are going to arm wrestle me than." Wait, did she call me by my last name. People started to push me forward. I knelt down on the opposite side of Clarisse.

"Ready…set…go." Some whistled and we started to go. Clarisse started to push down on my hand. I wasn't going to let her beat me. I started to think of a happy place. I started to think of home. Next thing I know we are at the school at Serfopoula.

"Wh…wh…where are we?" Then we went back to the cabin. Clarisse was distracted so I slammed her hand down. Everyone gasped. Clarisse got to her senses and got up and started to chase me in the cabin. She almost got me, when I teleported up on a bunk, as far away from her. She turned and chased after me. I teleported out of the cabin. Chiron comes riding up to the cabin.

"Why aren't you in your cabin?" Chiron looked down at me. I look up at him.

"We were arm wrestling, and Clarisse made me arm wrestle her, so I was arm wrestling her when I teleported us to Greece and back again. She was distracted and I beat her. She started to chase me around the cabin than I teleported out here. I've been waiting till they go asleep." Chiron looked like he wanted to laugh, but was holding himself back.

"Well it is lights out, so you need to go inside now or the Harpies will get you." I got up and went inside. Harpies don't sound friendly. Everyone was on a bed. I saw one bed open and it was right by Clarisse. I'll sleep on the floor. I grabbed the pillow and went to sleep.

Nicole's POV

So, Annabeth took me to the Athena cabin. A lot of people were in there. Most had a book open. I felt really stupid against these nerds. Annabeth walked over to a bed and pulled out a laptop that was underneath the mattress. She climbed up on her bed and started to type. Annabeth sat up and looked around the room.

"Everyone meet Nicole. She is a descendent of Athena. She will be staying here for the night." Everyone started to say their hellos. "Is there an extra bed around?" Everyone pointed to a bed right next to Annabeth's bed. I walked over and climbed up. I looked over at Annabeth and she was typing on the computer.

"Whatcha doin?" I lay down on my belly. My head was on my hands. I was trying to see what Annabeth was typing.

"Work for the gods. I'm working on my architect work for Mt. Olympus." She went back to typing on the computer like I wasn't even there. I heard someone calling my name. I looked down with my head hanging off the bunk.

"Don't worry about Annabeth. If she is on that laptop, she won't talk or do anything else. I would go to sleep. It is your first quest. You won't know what to expect out there. Even Annabeth doesn't know and she goes on them like almost every summer. She is so lucky." We talked for a little long than we both went to sleep.

Troy's POV

I got into the Hermes cabin and it was chaos. Everyone was doing something different. I saw two boys stealing money out of people's wallets. I saw shoes flying around the room. Yes, I said flying. People were writing notes. They were making a mess of everything.

"Hey, you are staying here. Helpful advice, hold on to your wallet. The Stoll Brothers steal newbie's money and other stuff. I'll show you your bed because the senior consolers are too busy stealing stuff." This guy was hanging upside down on the bunk. He jumped down and started to walk across the room. "We don't have a lot of room because we house the newbies who aren't claimed because our dad is the god of traveling. Here we are."

Since I didn't have anything, but my wallet I laid there looking at the ceiling till I fell asleep.

**I know it is a short chapter. I just wanted to have it to show how the cabin mates liked them. Tell me your ideas. I'm at a writer's block now. Don't forget to go on my profile to do my poll. Its going to close soon.**

**Read it. Luv it. review it. :D**


	6. Our Quest begins

**Hey, I'm back. This chapter will hopefully be longer than the one before. And will have some action in it. If any of my awesome fans want to give me ideas than I'll take them. Writer's block sucks.**

Chapter 6- Quest starts

Percy's POV

I got up and packed my stuff for the quest. Knowing my passed quest, I will probably lose this stuff in unknown ways. I go up to the big house to see that I'm last again. Even the descendents got there before me.

"About time Seaweed Brain. What took you so long?" Annabeth says walking up to me and putting her arm around my neck. She gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I had to pack. Let's get this quest started. I'm not looking forward to go to Las Vegas again."Annabeth and Grover nodded their heads in agreement. We all had the thought going through our heads.

"The van will take you to the train station and then you are on your own. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover you know the drill, or you should know by now. Good luck all of you." Chiron sent us to the van. Damian sat shotgun next to Argus. Annabeth was sitting on my left and Grover on my right in the middle row. In the back were the descendents. Phoebe leaned forward into Annabeth's ear.

"Does the driver always look at you guys like that?" Annabeth laughed and turned around in her seat.

"He only has one look. He keeps an eye on us. He doesn't trust Percy and me to be next to each other." I smiled at that. It was true he always kept an eye on us or eyes in his case. Phoebe nodded and leaned back. We finally arrived at the train station. We bought our ticket and went inside to wait.

"Why do we take a train? An airplane would be much faster." Griffin said. I laughed at that.

"I can't fly because I am the son of Poseidon." They still looked confused. Ugh, they don't get it.

"Being the son of Poseidon, Percy can't go in Zeus domain. Zeus would shot him down and anyone on the plane. Then we would have to walk, or we would be stranded." Annabeth said. She was so much better at explaining things.

"Couldn't Lord Hermes grant you safe travels in the sky since he is the god of travels?" Nicole asks. I don't know if he could. I never thought about it. It was 9 Am and our train didn't leave till another hour. My ADHD was acting up now. I look over at Grover and he looked scared.

"Probably not because Zeus is higher up and wouldn't care what Hermes says."Annabeth said. She knows everything.

"Couldn't we take the pegasus?"Phoebe asked. I wasn't paying attention till Annabeth elbowed me.

"What's the question?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and Grover just laughed. They are so loving.

"Phoebe asked why couldn't we take the pegasus." Ok, that's an easy question.

"The pegasus can't fly that far with two people on their back beside the camp needs them for training. Also trying to hide a winged horse is hard work. We don't want to scare the half-bloods or the descendents." Annabeth just nodded at what I said. Its ten now.

"All aboard ride to Las Vegas." The conductor said. The conductor reminded me of the conductor off the Polar Express. We got up with our stuff and walked towards the train. All the descendents got on, but when the conductor saw me boarding he stopped me. "Don't cause me trouble, boy. I saw you on the news and don't believe in your lies about being kidnapped. Do not cause me trouble, fugitive. Your friends better not give me trouble either. You hear that you two?" Annabeth and Grover nodded their heads. "You may go in." That guy scared me. He does his research. I found my seat next to Griffin. Great, I'm sitting next to the descendent of Ares.

"You seem mad. Is something wrong?" Griffin asked. I'm not mad. Do I seem mad? I rest my head back against my seat. A waitress comes by and gives us some food.

"You're too nice to be related to Ares." He chuckled at that. I smiled. It's nice not to be fighting with him.

"You never answered my question." I closed my eyes.

"I'm not mad. It's just weird to have someone who is related to Ares be nice to me. That's all." I opened my eyes and saw Griffin nod. "How did you meet Phoebe?" I'll change the subject, so he won't find out about my fight with Ares. Griffin looked over at Phoebe who was talking to Annabeth.

"The first time I met her was on the beach. We were both running and we ran into each other. She just got to Serfopoula. I was the first person she met on the island outside of her step-family." He told me the whole story. It sounded like they had some bad blood between each other. "How did you meet Annabeth?" I looked over at Annabeth sitting next to Phoebe working on her laptop. I smiled at her. She would bring her work with her on a quest.

"I met Annabeth when I was twelve at Camp Half-blood. I passed out right in front of her. I thought she pretty." I smiled at myself remembering her taking care of me. I told Griffin about my quest with her. I looked back at the passengers to see three elderly women that I knew too well. Grover was sitting in front of me. He was talking with Troy. I flicked his head from behind.

"Ow, what was that for Percy?" He turned around looking at me. He had an apple core in his mouth. Man, can't he act human.

"Do you see anything out of sorts?" I whisper back at him. He looked around, but didn't see anything. He shook his head. I turn around and I don't see them anymore. "What did you want me to see?" They were just there. Where did they go?

"I swear on the river of Styx that they were there. Where did the kindly ones go?" Grover looked shocked. He started to shake. "Do you smell something?" He nodded his head. Troy and Griffin looked confused. I gulped. "Should we tell Annabeth?"

"I need to go to the bathroom." I heard in an old person voice.

"Me too." Said another voice.

"Me three." Said another. Great, the bathroom is right in front of us. I look over at Annabeth and see she heard it too. Grover had the same look on his face. They walked right pasted us. They were wearing the same thing as they were wearing on my first quest.

"That was weird. I wonder who they are." Griffin said. I was on alert. Why are they here? I didn't do anything this time. We aren't even trying to get to the underworld this time. Did that done that, and don't want to do it again.

"You don't want to know who they are. Trust me. Stay away from them." I looked over at Griffin for a split second and the furies came out and weren't old ladies any more. They were looking at me, Annabeth, and Grover. Of course. I stand up holding Riptide, capped of course.

"We have something for you to give the demigods that you are getting. It's a gift for them. Lord Hades and Lady Persephone are trusting you to give it to them, and give this to Nico." They hand me two black stygian iron swords for the demigods. One had a flower design on the handle. I guess that is from Persephone. The other had a skull and cross bone design on it from Hades. They handed me a black leather jacket. "The jacket is for Nico. Tell him it's his birthday present from his father." They walked passed me to their seats. I stuck the things in my backpack. Nico was saying thing how his father didn't care about him. To me his father cares. I sat down in my seat.

"We are stopping for gas. If you want to get off the train feel free, but we leave in 2 hours. Thank you" The announcer said. The Furies got off.

"Do you guys want to get off?" Nicole said. "I know I do. I don't want to be stuck on this train." I want to get off. We all nodded and got off. The conductor was eyeing me as I got off. We were at the same place when I fought Echidna and Chimera in St. Louis. I hate it when I come across places where I've been before. They always bring a fight memory.

"I want to go in the Gateway Arch." Phoebe said. I'll pass. I don't want to jump off of that thing again. I could tell Annabeth and Grover had the same feelings about it. Griffin, Nicole, and Troy had no idea what Phoebe wanted to do. She knew they didn't know what she was talking about. "The Gateway Arch is a big Arch right by the Mississippi River. You know what lets go." Phoebe started to walk towards the Gateway Arch. Everyone but Annabeth, Grover, and me went.

"We should go, so we don't lose them." Annabeth said. We followed them. They were in line buying tickets. Annabeth ran up telling them we will wait at the bottom for them. Grover and I stood back. This lady and her family walked by and looked at us. The mother looked away than back at me. She rubbed her eyes. She poked her husband and pointed her finger at me. The son was about 15 years old. The family walked over to me. Grover noticed too.

"Is it really you?" The mother said. The father nodded his head. The son was listing to his ipod and not paying any attention.

"Is who?" They looked familiar. Where have I seen them?

"The boy who saved our lives 7 years ago here, but he jumped out of the hole in the top of the Gateway Arch. Somehow he survived the fall because we saw him on TV. He was kidnapped. We come here every year for thanks. All I know that happen was this fat lady had a Chihuahua. The Chihuahua breathed fire and the boy caught on fire. He took his pen out of his pocket, but next thing I know it was a stick. He started to hit the Chihuahua with it. He jumped out of the window to the Mississippi River. Then the Chihuahua stopped breathing fire and the fat lady put him in her purse. Help came and took us to the hospital. I saw him on the news. I was so surprised. He saved our lives. Are you him?" Yes, I'm him. Grover is looking at me.

"Yes, I'm him." The lady hugged me. Grover had this shocked look on his face. They lady pulled away and had this smile on her face.

"I can't believe we found him, George." She turned back to me, and looked me died in the eyes. "Thank you for saving our lives." She pulled me into one last hug, and walked away.

"That was weird. Where's Annabeth?" She should be back by now. I look around, but can't see her. Grover had this weird look on his face. "What is it, G-man?"

"I-I s-s-sm-smell m-m-monsters." Great, monsters just what we needed. I saw a group of one eyed monsters walking towards us. Run! I took off running. Grover was right behind me. I dove into the Mississippi River… wait Grover can't come into the River. I swam to shore to see where he is. Nowhere to be seen. Great, I lost him. I look around for anyone, but can't find them. I look up and see Phoebe, Griffin, Nicole, Troy, and Damian in the watching room. I run to the exit to wait for them. I see Grover there trying to fight the Cyclops. I pull out Riptide from my pocket.

I run and stab one in the back. He turned right when I stabbed him. He screamed and dissolved into gold dust. Where is Annabeth? I'm in one on two combat right now. They look mad. I see one dissolve. Grover is still trying to fight his first monster. He has his reed pipe out. He really needs a sword. Tin cans aren't going to help him. I see another dissolve. I hope Annabeth comes soon. I dissolve the other.

"Where are they?"The Cyclops yelled. He tries to grab me, but I dogged his hand and cut his arm. He screamed. His eye had hatred in it.

"Who?" He tried to grab me, and I stabbed his hand. He had this evil look in his eye.

"The son of Hades and daughter of Persephone. We need them. Hand them over." Who? Nico? He grabbed me and held me up barely over the ground. I dropped Riptide, not my best move, and then I fell to the ground. All the Cyclops were gone. Annabeth appeared right in front of me. Oh yeah, she has her invisibility cap on.

"We have to go, now, or soon. They were looking for a son of Hades and a daughter of Persephone." Annabeth looked confused. She looks so cute like that. Anyways she never looks like that.

"We have to wait for the descendents. The son of Hades could be Nico, but Persephone doesn't have a daughter. At least one that we know." We were all in silence waiting for them. They came down and were laughing and having a good time.

"We have to go now." Annabeth, Grover and I started to walk, but the others wouldn't come. "Come on. We will tell you everything when we get to the train." They started to follow.

Phoebe POV

We were up in the watching room when I looked at one of the windows and saw that they replaced not too long ago. No more than 10 years. I thought I saw scorch marks on the window, but that would be ridicules. I looked down to see Grover and Percy running. Percy jumped into the river and Grover ran alongside the river. The big men were chasing them. Grover threw a can at one of them, but that just made them mad. He ran off. Percy's head jumped out of the water. He climbed out and looked around. He looked up at us than ran off in the direction that Grover ran to. We went down and found gold dust everywhere. What is up with the gold dust? Percy, Annabeth, and Grover looked at us.

"We have to go now." Then they started to walk. We didn't know what to do so we stood there like idiots. "Come on. We will tell you everything when we get to the train." We all started to follow them. I grabbed my boyfriend's hand. We locked fingers together.

We got to the train station and they were boarding the train. The conductor was giving Percy, Annabeth, and Grover the evil eye. I sat down next to Annabeth like we did on the ride here.

"What happen back there?" I asked. Everyone was looking at me. Percy gave out a sign. He started to tell us about the Cyclops and everything they said. It sounded like hard work. I would hate to do that for a living.

"I guess we know two of the people that we are looking for." Annabeth says. I hate this train ride.

"Who?" Percy says. Is he stupid? Even I knew and I haven't been here longer. He must do this a lot time.

"Seaweed Brain, we know that we need to find a younger version of Nico and a daughter of Persephone." He made a O shape with his mouth. He really is stupid. I heard Annabeth mumbled about something like 'that is why he is m Seaweed Brain'.

The ride was long. Annabeth was on her laptop the whole time. I saw a glimpse of what she was doing. It looked like blue prints on the computer or something.

"We have arrived in Las Vegas. Please get everything off the train. Have a nice day." Then he went off. This is where the adventure begins.

**Sorry it took a long time. Do the characters sound ooc? My writing is going slowly. Don't forget my poll. Please do it. I was watching the Skit Guys on YouTube… They are funny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or OMG. **

**Read it. Luv it. Review it. :D**


	7. I meet my son and a friend

**Here is another chapter. I'm so happy. I am going to Italy this summer. Even if school just started, I'm already planning summer. Be happy for me. I'm changing it up a little. They are getting two half-bloods and one surprising descendent. It is still Phoebe's POV.**

Chapter 7- I meet my son and a friend

Las Vegas is beautiful. It was bright. Every corner we turned we saw a sing talking about a casino. We got there at night so everything is how people describe it. Annabeth, Percy, and Grover didn't look happy about being here. I was walking next to my awesome boyfriend. We had our arms hooked together. Annabeth, Percy, and Grover were whispering to each other about something in the back. Damian was in the front. The rest of us were between them. We came along to this casino out in the middle of nowhere. There is a guy standing in a green suit.

"Would you like to come into the casino? It's free." The man asked me. He was holding a green card.

"Yeah, sure I think we could take a break for an hour." I say. I grab a card out of his hand. Annabeth comes running up. She takes it out of my hand and rips it up.

"No thank you. Go find someone else to trap." Annabeth says in a hurry. She storms off to the front. I follow her.

"Why did you rip up the card? We could have had some fun for a few hours." I yell at her. She stops and turns around fast.

"You could have some fun, if you don't want to go home and see your mother for awhile. Even better come back long after you are suppose to be died. Nico got trapped in there for about 40 years. Percy, Grover and I were trapped in there for five days. We thought it was only a few hours. If you want to take your chances go on ahead, but I have some demigods to find." She yells back at me. She storms off. She is breathing heavy. This time I don't follow her. Percy walks up towards me, and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Annabeth just mad because I figured out that we spent five days in there before she did. It was fun, but she doesn't want to skip her life."Percy says. He walks back to Grover. Annabeth is just leading us straight for an elementary school.

"Grover do you smell demigods?" Annabeth asked. Grover looks scared.

"Annabeth, I can smell them. Let's check the school." Annabeth nodded. The kids were all at recess right now.

Percy's POV

I see a kid who looks like a smaller verse of Nico. He looks to be about 5th grade. He was arguing with a girl about his age. She has black hair in a French braid with something purple in it. Her eyes were this pale purple like a tulip. They kept yelling at each other. I turn to find Damian left. Who know where he went. All the descendents left. Annabeth noticed too.

"Where did they go?" I ask Annabeth. She shrugs. Grover is still looking at the two fighting. I nudged him with my elbow. Grover turned and looked at me. "Is that them?" I ask. He nods. Well, we know who we need. This little boy comes running up. He is breathing hard. He is wearing a Hawaiian shirt. He had an awesome shark tooth necklace on and sandals on his feet. He has black hair and sea green eyes. He has a wicked surfers tan. He reminds me of me.

Annabeth noticed. As always. "Percy, that kid looks like you. He might be your half-brother." Annabeth whispers. The kids spot us. The one that looks like me comes running over to us. The other two walk a different way.

"Why are you watching us?" The little me asked.

"Because I can." I say back. He has this look on his face saying that he wants to know the real reason. His look reminds me when I lie to Annabeth about something she gets that look on her face telling me to tell her the truth. It looks just like that.

"We are just absorbing how kids interact with their peers. It is for a college project." Annabeth lied. She is much better than me. "What is your name?" Annabeth asks. She gets her lap top out of her backpack. This isn't the time to get on the computer.

"Why do you want to know?" The kid asks. He is smart.

"We would like to interview you. We have to do an interview in the project." The kid nodded.

"Alexander Jackson." He says. Jackson, like the last name. "I go by Chase."

"Why?" I ask. Grover looks scared. The other to kids aren't behind Alexander.

"It is my middle name and it is easier to write out on papers." Annabeth is sitting and typing this all up.

"Which parent do you look most like?" Annabeth asks.

"I guess my dad. I don't look anything like my mom." Chase says. "My mom has a lap top like that. She doesn't let me on it. She says she has important documents that I'm not allowed to see. I just think it is stuff for work." Chase says. Annabeth looks up from it.

"What does your mom do?" Annabeth asks while typing on the computer.

"She is an architect." He says proud. Annabeth stops what she's doing. Grover is still freaking out.

"What about your dad?" I ask. This is sounding really strange.

"He works in the Navy. I haven't seen him in over a year, but he is coming home today. He is going to pick me up from school." He has a smile on his face. There is a whistle blown. "I have to go in bye guys. I hope your paper comes along good." Chase says before taking off. Annabeth is frozen and so am I. Grover is still freaking out.

Nicole's POV

Damian walked to the front of the school. We followed him while Percy, Grover, and Annabeth stayed back to watch the kids at recess. We walked to go see the front. It is Sputnik Elementary School.

"What are you doing?" I ask Damian. We walk around. It feels really weird sneaking around like this.

"We are seeing the students from a different angle." We came up to a chain linked fence. We could see everything from here. We saw Percy and Annabeth talking to a little surfer kid. Isn't he a little far from the ocean?

These little kids come walking up. They were the ones arguing, and still were. The boy looked like he was a walking corpse and the girl was a walking flower. She has a purple daisies in her hair french braid. They were the oddest couple ever. They stop fighting.

"Who are you?" Asked the boy. He was looking like he was depressed. Right to the point.

"We are here to kidnap you and take you to summer camp." I say bending down to his level. He rolled his eyes. The walking flower just smiled.

"Try and kidnap us and you're died." Says the walking corpse.

"What's your name son?" Damian asked. He is using his power to make him tell you. He walking corpse has a trace look on his face.

"Nico D'Angleo." Nico says with no emotion in his voice. Where have I heard that name before? Damian than turns to the flower.

"Daisy D'Angleo." She says. "I'm not related. I'm adopted." She said in a trace. Damian nodded his head, and the kids were out of the trace. That was way too easy. Percy and Annabeth were still talking to the surfer kid.

"Who are your parents?" Griffin asks. He is looking across the playground when he asks.

"It doesn't matter." Nico said. He stuffs his hands in his pockets. He isn't looking at anything.

"We live with a family right now. Our parents are on a business trip." Daisy says. She is so innocent. Nico shots her a death look. It was pretty creepy. It looked like it came from Hades himself. We hear a whistle being blown. "Got to go now bye." Daisy says. She waves good bye along with Nico. They leave. We had back to the group. I just know we are going to get yelled at by Annabeth. We get there to see them frozen in place. That is weird.

"What happen to you guys?" I ask. Percy was the first to come out of being frozen from shock.

"I think I just met my son." He says in a monotone.

**Was it good? Sorry if it took me a long time. I had writer's block. If it is confusing, I'm sorry. I just thought there should be a twist in it.**

**Read it. Luv it. Review it. :D**


	8. The Gang is Back

**I'm back with more. You should be. Here we go. One of my reviewers, Percyjacksongrl, said that Troy should have been a son of Apollo, for reasons that you could read, that he is a different kind of son of Hermes. It never says in the book who his great-whatever-grandparent is. That and I haven't read the book in a while and forgot that detail. Who cares? **

**I don't own the characters in this story besides the one I made up. I own no rights. **

Chapter 8- The Gang is Back

Percy's POV

"What do you mean that kid you were talking to was your kid?" Nicole shouted in our motel room. You might not believe this but I didn't know what to do. I met my child from the future and the decedents met Nico and another girl from the past. Who is this girl? Help me, Dad.

"I think that the kid was brought from the future by Kronos, even if he is in a million pieces, to mess with all of us. He might have brought Nico from the past before he went to the Lotus Casino. The girl we don't know. That's all we have to work with." That isn't a lot to work with. Now I think we have to get them to the right time zone. Great we still have to deal with _him. _I killed him 3 years ago. Now he decides to make an appearance. Not happy about it.

"So we need to make sure we don't get stuck in a time mess while we are at it?" Troy asked. Annabeth nodded. We are in some deep trouble.

"Nothing we have ever dealt with. War…check, getting blown-up…check, holding the sky… check, stopping a wedding…check, going to the underworld and back…check. This will just add to the adventures of Percy Jackson." I say from the bed. Annabeth was sitting next to me. Grover is eating the furniture like he does when he gets nervous. Phoebe was still pacing. Nicole was sitting in a chair with her feet on the closes table. Troy sitting at the table that is holding Nicole's feet. Griffin is trying to calm Phoebe down. And Damian went to get food.

"You did all that?"Troy asked with a questioning tone.

"And more." Annabeth said with no emotion in her voice.

"Who's wedding?" Nicole asked. Leave it to her to start a new topic.

"Grover's." I say. Grover rolls his eyes with half eaten plate in his mouth. Everyone was shocked at this. I was laughing with Annabeth.

"Yeah, we don't want you getting married without your maid-of-honor." Annabeth said in a baby mocking voice. I was still laughing at everyone who looked confused. Annabeth had a hand over her heart.

"Well, maybe I wanted Percy to be my maid-of-honor?" Grover says without anything in his mouth. Now it was Annabeth's turn to laugh. I crossed my arms in annoyance.

"If Grover was the groom, than who is the bride?" Nicole asked from her chair. Her arms were crossed and she wasn't leaning back in her chair. Her feet were on the ground.

"You have it all wrong." Here comes the confused looks again." Grover was the bride and Polyphemus was the groom." Annabeth and I were laughing again.

"Wait…wait…wait, isn't Polyphemus a Cyclops in the sea of monsters?" Phoebe asked. I was still laughing. I nodded my head.

"Long story short, Grover got captured by him and the only way to survive was to act like a lady Cyclops. Annabeth, my step-brother Tyson, Clarisse, and I went and rescued him." I said in one breath. Annabeth just rolled her eyes. "Now back on topic. Why are they here?" Everything was swimming around in my head. Annabeth was mumbling about how he couldn't have reformed already. She was confused. If she is confused than, I'm not even on Earth.

"Maybe this is trying to see the past and the future in the present. The three times put into one." Troy said from his spot. The only thing that wasn't running a mile a minute was a single question. Why?

"Kronos. The father of time." Annabeth says. Of course Annabeth would have the answer.

"But Percy sent him to Tartarus two years ago." Grover said with a piece of a cup hanging out of his mouth. Typical Grover, talking with his mouth full.

"We think that he is having someone help him. We don't really have any idea how else the kids could have gotten here. That is our only lead." I said. Annabeth and I had talked about it last night when she woke up from the nightmare. She woke me up.

"So we are going to have to fight him. Didn't you guys fight him though?" Phoebe asked. She finally stopped pacing and was looking at us.

"Yeah, but I didn't think he would come back this fast." I said. I put my thinking face on.

"Seaweed Brain, stop doing that. It makes you look stupider than you really are." I stopped. "That's better."

"Maybe he started this plan before we defeated him. That would fit the time line." Annabeth said next to me. "He only started it now with a helper, or it could just be the Fates." Annabeth went into thinking mode. After a few minutes of her thinking she came up with an idea.

"We need to watch them. Find out what's up. Let's head out." Annabeth got off the bed and took off out of the room. I got up and follow her. Grover and the rest came.

"We will take turns. Nicole and Phoebe, Troy and Griffin, and Grover, Percy, and me those are the groups. Nicole and Phoebe are watching the daughter of Persephone. Troy and Griffin watch Nico. My group is watching my son. Any questions?" Annabeth asked when we got to the school.

"How do we know that the girl talking to Nico is a daughter of Persephone?" Nicole asked. She's smarted than she leads everyone on. No wonder she's a grandchild of Athena.

"The Kindly Ones said that we needed to find a son of Hades and a daughter of Persephone. That leaves the girl because we know that isn't Bianca. Bianca is Nico's sister. She's also a daughter of Hades, but she is a year or two older than Nico." Everyone nodded. We were hidden across the street. We were watching the car pool. We were getting the license plate numbers of the cars that the people get in. We see Nico and the girl get into a black SUV.

"Number KUH247." Troy whispered. Annabeth typed it on her laptop. She typed it into this website that will get you the information about the website and the person driving it. It's really cool. I have no idea where she got it, but it's probably not legal. We have done worst.

"I see Chase getting into a blue convertible. Percy you're hot, and young. Number is STR598." I looked up when Nicole said my name. Annabeth did too to get a better look at me. I have to say I do look good.

"Percy you look to be in your young thirties. If Chase is about ten, that means I got pregnant in my early twenties. I was young." Annabeth looked shocked. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She smiled up at me. I gave her one of my award winning smiles. "Ok, Chase lives on 1397 Sycamore St. That's downtown. Let's go." She stood up and left.

"Wait!" Phoebe yelled. Annabeth stopped and turned. "What about Damian?" I didn't think about it. I forgot about it. Don't tell him that.

"I left a note on the table for him telling we were leaving." Annabeth said. "Oh, you guys need to know where you are going." She typed on her laptop with it balanced on her thigh. I picked it up and had it in my hands making it easier for her to type. "6873 Nash Ln. Here is the direction." The paper started to come out of the laptop. Annabeth had the Hephaestus kids make a printer in her laptop that doesn't run out of paper. Don't ask me how they did it because I don't know. Annabeth gave them the paper and they took off. Now it was the gang. This is going to be fun.

**That is it. Hope you like it.**

**Quote of awesomeness: ****"I will honor Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all the year. I will live in the Past, the Present, and the Future. The Spirits of all Three shall strive within me. I will not shut out the lessons that they teach. Oh, tell me I may sponge away the writing on this stone!"  
>- <strong>_**A Christmas Carol**_**, Charles Dickens**

**12/10/11- ****41 Hits** and **15 Visitors (that's this month) Last month is 163 Hits** and **65 Visitors**


	9. A Mystery Person

**New Chapter. Phoebe's POV**

Chapter 9- A Mystery Person

Something is fishy with the demigods. We are, right now, walking to Nico's or Persephone's daughter's house. I am arm and arm with Griffin. My head is on his shoulder. It was nice, except for Nicole yelling at me. She didn't like it.

"Phoebe, get a life. You are so love sick that you didn't see that we past the address five blocks ago." Nicole yells at me. I turn to see Troy watching the house while Nicole has her hands on her hips looking at us.

Griffin has this look in his eyes. I give him a nod, and we take off running. I am so going to beat him. We run right at Troy. Troy jumps back, while we run right past him. I won by a step. Nicole comes walking up to us like there is no care in the world.

"We need to get down to business." Nicole tells us, which is very unlike herself. We all sit on the bench that was right by us for the bus. We are watching the house, which can get pretty boring after a while. Nothing happens for a time that feels like forever. We see a car pull up and honk. I write the plate number down for Annabeth.

The little girl comes running out. Nico and some older girl step out and wave to her as she leaves. They look so happy. He doesn't look like the boy we met in New York. He is still wearing a lot of black, but not as much.

"Aren't you girls supposed to watch her?" Troy asked. Nicole rolls her eyes.

"We would, if we knew where they are going. We might have powers, but we can run as fast as a car." Nicole says. She leans back and crosses her arms over her chest. "Well, maybe Phoebe but not me." I roll my eyes at her.

"I can't run that fast." I say in protest even if it was a good thing. It is the truth. Nicole rolls her eyes. She looks at her watch and stands up and walks off. We follow her, but don't know why she is leaving. Finally she walks into an ally.

"Our hour is up. Let's get back to the hotel. I'm tired." She disappears. Troy and Griffin disappears too. Soon it is just me. I don't feel like going back, but I might as well. I think of the hotel room and where everything is. Next thing I know, I feel my body move. I open my eyes and I'm back in the room. I walk to the window and see where I was just standing. Damian is looking mad. More mad then she has ever seen. He just stops pacing. I know that we are in some trouble.

"Why didn't anyone tell me where you went?" He asks me looking at me like he is trying to read my mind. I sat down on the bed. He looks ready to electrify all of us.

"Annabeth said she left a note or you." I turn the TV on cautiously. The news comes on. It is about something that happens today in Las Vegas. It's local news.

"Oh, you mean this note." He picks up a note. He hands it to me. I can only read a few words. Half of it is in ancient Greek and the other half is in English. I'm not good at reading Greek, but I can read the English. "It's bad enough that I had to leave the others in New York, but having almost lost you guys would be horrible. What would your mother say if I lost you?" Just then Annabeth, Percy, and Grover walk in. They look happy, till they see Damian's face. They stop and look at him.

"Hi, uh, something wrong?" Percy asks shifting his weight to his other foot. His hands are behind his back in a nervous way. He looks uncomfortable.

"As a matter of facts, yes, I'm very upset." Damian grabs the note and shoves it at them. They grab it and read over it. Damian's arms are cross over his chest. He is watching them with a watchful eye. Annabeth's face gets an O shape like she understands why he is mad. Her eyes get really big. Percy and Grover take a little longer till they understand.

"I'm sorry that it is half and half. I was writing it really quickly. Wouldn't you know Greek?" Annabeth asks. She tilts her head a little to the right with her eyebrows scrunched together. Her mouth is pushed into a little circle.

"Not ancient Greek, only Greek that they speak in Greece now in days. I didn't know you guys could read and write Greek." Damian looks calmer now, but he is still mad. I'm surprise that nothing is broken. If I was the one mad, let's just say the place would look like world war three.

"Our brains are hardwired for Greek. That is why we have dyslexia. ADHD keeps us alive in battle." Percy says behind Annabeth. Annabeth shots him a look. Percy raises his hands in surrender. Annabeth turns back to face us with a satisfied look. "We are part god except Grover." Grover makes a goat noise. He blushes a little.

"Down to business. What did you guys get?" Annabeth asks with her laptop out and on. She is sitting on the edge of the bed now. Percy sits next to her with his head on her shoulder reading whatever is on the screen.

"We have a new plate number. It's-"

"Wait, I need to get the website up first." Annabeth says typing on the computer fast. I pull out the piece of paper. "Now go on."

"JQU713," I read from the paper. I look up to see a paper come from the laptop. Annabeth snatches it out of the laptop and hands it to Nicole. Nicole scanned over it. Doing all this secret stuff makes me feel like a spy. It may sound cool in the movies, but it is frustrating sometimes.

Damian's cell phone rings. He takes it out of its holder on his waist.

"Hello, Damian here." He listens to the person on the other line. The demigods are dead silent. The only way I can tell that they aren't dead is because they are still breathing. They aren't even making a noise of anything.

"I'm in Nevada…I know I'm not supposed to be here… I was forced to… yeah I know that… just stay… just stay at the hotel with everyone… what do you mean a man with a bright smile is there to take care of you...you say he is hot. That is strange coming from a male…oh; the girls are saying that, ok. Well, what did the man say his name is…? Fred…I don't know a Fred." Annabeth looks up suddenly. She runs around making a mess trying to find something. She finds what she wants. It's a pen and paper. She scribbles down something while Damian talks on his phone. She walks straight up to him and sticks the paper in his face. He mouths the word as he reads it. "Oh yeah, I know a Fred I sent him to watch you guys. Listen to him. I have to go. Talk to you later." Damian hangs up the phone. He looks at Annabeth now. "What is Apollo doing there, and why the name Fred?" Annabeth chuckled a little while Grover and Percy were laughing whole lot more than a small chuckle.

"Fred is a fake name that he used on a quest years ago while saving Artemis and me. Zeus probably sent him to watch over them while you are helping us. Don't worry about them. They will have a blast. Apollo loves to party." Annabeth states like it is a fact. She walks back to her laptop. Percy is typing on it. Annabeth grabs it out of his hands. She pounds on some of the keys. "AAAAAAHHHHHH SEAWEED BRAIN, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I didn't do anything. I was trying to read the time." Percy puts his hands in a surrender position. He is so defending himself from his girlfriend.

"Why are you looking at my blueprints for Olympus?" Annabeth gives a quizzing look at Percy. He looks away from her and scratches the back of his head with his hand. "It's my temple for Poseidon. You were looking at your father's temple. Did he ask you to do it?" She sends a glare at him. He still can't meet her eyes.

"No, Dad didn't ask me to do it. I haven't seen him in a while. He has been busy with rebuilding his palace. It isn't like I could read it. It looks like mumble jumble to me." Percy says looking at her eyes. Annabeth smirks at him.

"It would be hard to read for a Seaweed Brain like you, but it is totally easy to read for someone who has a brain." Annabeth says with pride in her voice. People start to laugh at that. Percy got a little red on his cheeks.

"Do you want some ice with that burn?" Troy says behind me. We all burst into laughter now. Percy burns a deeper red. We all laugh again.

"You got anything to say to that, Jackson." Nicole says like it is a fact. Percy straightens up.

"I can't say anything bad about someone as perfect as my Wise Girl." Percy states looking at Annabeth. A small smile is on her face. She looks proud at the use of the word 'my'. I let out an aw out. It is so cute. It's a young couple in love. I hope it last.

"I can't think of anything bad to say about Annabeth either. Now Percy, yeah I can but not Annabeth." A girl says from the doorway. I didn't even hear her come in. Annabeth's smile grows bigger. All I know is that they are really good friends.

**That is it for now. More to come. Now who is this mystery person? **

**Random quote: **Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow. The important thing is not to stop questioning.  
><strong>Albert Einstein<strong>

**3/2/12-****5 Hits** and **2 Visitors (that is just for only two days of this month)**

**Last month-133 Hits** and **44 Visitors**


	10. Chapter 11

**Sorry, but I'm at a writer's block. If you have suggestion for my story, please PM me about them. I'll use all the help I can get.**

"_I can't think of anything bad to say about Annabeth either. Now Percy, yeah I can but not Annabeth."A girl says from the doorway. I didn't even hear her come in. Annabeth's smile grows bigger. All I know is that they are really good friends. _

"Thalia! What are you doing here?" Annabeth says when she is out of the welcoming hug. The Thalia girl smiles back at Annabeth then looks at Grover. Ignoring Annabeth's question she opens her arms out to Grover.

"Come on, Goat Boy, you know you want a hug." Grover nods then walks over to Thalia and gives her a hug.

"It has been awhile since we last saw you. You've been busy?" Thalia nods her head before she turns to Percy.

"Seaweed Brain, you know you want a hug to or are you too heroic for a hug?" Thalia said with her hands on her hip.

"Well, I can always hug my younger cousin, Pinecone Face." Percy said standing up to hug his cousin. When they pulled away, Thalia punched Percy in the gut. He doubled over in pain. "What was that for?"

"For calling me your younger cousin. I am after all technically your older cousin." Thalia said with her arms now crossed over her chest. She has that know it all smirk on her face. She has Percy there. "Now who are all these people?" She then turns and faces all of us.

Damian still has steam coming out his ears, but he looks calmer.

"There is Phoebe, Damian, Troy, Nicole, and Griffin. They are decedents of the gods. They all live in Greece." Annabeth stated while she pointed at each of us. "They have a lot more powers than we do."

"Let me get this straight. When you and Percy have kids, they will be more powerful than both of you. That should be fun." Thalia smiled. While I notice Annabeth and Percy's faces turned a shade of red. "Anyways what is your quest about?" Thalia they plopped down on the couch like she owned the world.

"We have to rescue some demigods that are in trouble." I stated wanting to get into the conversation.

"They aren't just any demigods." Grover says with his half eaten coke can in his hand that Percy finished drinking earlier today.

"What do you mean? Are they descendents?" Thalia asks now on alert.

"Well, three are demigods and one is a descendent." Percy says scratching his neck. "The problem is that Crones sent them to this time period when some are from the past and one is from the future."

"How do you know this?" Thalia says grilling them for information. Percy and Annabeth stole a glance at each other.

"Well…um…he is our child from the future." Percy finally gets out. The look on Thalia's face is priceless. If she was drinking something, it would be a spit take moment. "And the demigods are Nico, Bianca, and a daughter of Persephone. You can see out dilemma."

"Let's all sleep on this problem. It is getting late." Damian says taking control. Everyone nods their heads.

"I guess I'll take first watch." Percy mumbles while everyone heading to their different rooms. Girls in one room, boy in the other.

Something strange happens right when my head hits the pillow. I knew I was tired, but not this tired. The weird thing is I feel like this is a vision. I'm just a bystander watching this. Everything happens so fast, I can't control it.

"Daisy, where are you?" I hear the scream of anger. A little girl comes out of hiding. At first, I didn't know who she was, but then I notice her eyes. The pale, purple eyes are filled with fear. That is when I notice the small bruise of a hand on her bicep.

"F-f-father," Daisy says with her nerves showing in her trembling voice. Daisy at this age is only about 7 or 8. Not the age we saw her today at the playground. "I-I'm r-right here. I-I'll be right there." She shuffles around the corner. I instantly follow her.

A man with a beer bottle in his hand and a lot scattered on the coffee table is lounging on the couch with his feet prepped up on the armrest. He has his body angled at the small, worthless, TV.

"Go get me another beer. I'm almost done with this one." Daisy nods her head before running to the kitchen which also looks like a mess. A woman walks in looking like she has been taking something illegal. Her eyes have bags underneath them and her hair is all over the place. Her hair is a rat's nest. Her shirt is hanging off her shoulder showing her bra strap. The pajama pants are another story. One leg pant's sleeve is up by her thigh like she got hot, and the other is normal. My conclusion was she was dealing with a hangover.

Daisy came back with two beers in her hands. She hands one to her father and the other to the lady whom I assume is her step-mother or father's girlfriend.

"You forgot the bottle opener." Said a high pitch screech from the hangover lady. Daisy nods her head before rushing into the kitchen to get it. A few seconds later she came back with it. She hands it to her father who roughly yanks it out of her hands.

"You are dismissed." Daisy nods and runs up the stairs with tears leaking from her eyes.

I wake up with a start. My heart is beating rapidly, and I'm hyperventilating. I slowly leave the room to go to the living room to calm down. When I get there only scares more, someone is sitting in a chair with his back towards me. Everyone should be in bed now.

I can't tell anything about him. All I can tell is that he is about my age. He has muscles, so he can easily over-come me. I'm about to hit him to catch him off guard when he turns away.

"Oh, hey Phoebe. What are you doing awake?" Then I realized the man is Percy. He motions me to sit down in the chair across from him. I slowly make my way over to the empty seat.

"I had a strange nightmare. It woke me up and I don't know if I can go back to sleep." I sigh as I think about little Daisy in the fear of her home.

"You must have had a demigod dream." I look at Percy and for the first time, I realize that he looks dead on his feet. He must've had no sleep.

"A what?" My mind was racing at a million miles an hour. Percy gets a smile on his face.

"Annabeth is better at these things." He sighs and rubs his hands over his face to wake him some more. "Demigod dreams are like visions. They let us see things that will, have, or can happen. Sometimes someone powerful enough can send you a message through it. Do you want to talk about it?" I probably gave him a look like I have better things to do. "Well," He starts to rub the back of his neck in a nervous jester. "I have nothing better to do and I bet you aren't going to bed soon."

"Why are you up now anyways," I say getting off the topic of my demigod dream. "and why did I get a demigod dream when I'm not a demigod?"

"I'm on watch duty. The answer to your second question is to ask Annabeth. She might know or have an idea on why." He lets out a long yawn. "I have another hour before I have to wake Annabeth up for her watch."

"Why do you guys do watch duty?" I ask. I might as well get answers while I'm up.

"Demigods attract monsters. If we are all asleep when a monster attacks, we probably will lose someone. If someone is awake when a monster comes, we can warn everyone to get up. Is that clear?" I nodded at Percy ended his small speech. That's when Percy let a big yawn come out.

"You know what; I'll finish your watch and wake Annabeth up in an hour. Go on to bed. I'm up anyways." At first Percy doesn't look sure at first, but then he gets up and leaves. A second later he sticks his head back in the door.

"Don't forget to wake her up."


End file.
